A Family Getaway
by SMacked Hard
Summary: Danny and Lindsay go with Lucy to a short trip to the beach in New Jersey. How will it go? DL one-shot with hints of SMacked. Complete.


**A Family Getaway**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: Danny and Lindsay go with Lucy to a short trip to the beach in New Jersey. How will it go? DL one-shot with hints of SMacked**

**AN: Yes, this is my first DL fic so give me your opinions and if I wasn't so busy, I probably was going to make this a multiple chapter fan-fiction, but with When All Is Lost, and another story I'm thinking about and school too, I'm just keeping it to a one-shot. So, if you'd like to see more DL stories, let me know and please review. I love you guys! ****J **

**------------------------------------**

It was a mid-June morning in New York. Danny and Lindsay Messer were about to go on vacation; well, it was more like a day trip but they would stay overnight. New Jersey wasn't that far away but they couldn't keep Lucy away from home that long; in fact, she hasn't left her home or New York ever. The lab was like her second home and she always stayed in her mother's office.

It was a Friday and it was about 6 in the morning; which is really early for a little child. Lucy; their happy and excited 5 year old daughter sat in Lindsay's office. The early hours didn't affect her. Ever since she could walk, she would always be up whenever her parents were up. Lindsay's office was her favorite place to be when she was at the lab. She was spinning around on the spinny chair when Stella walked in.

"Hey Luce, your mom's lookin' for you." Stella spoke while a smile lit her face. Lucy ran and gave Stella a hug.

"Is it time to go?" Lucy asked while she jumped up and down with the biggest smile.

"Yes it is! Are you ready for a lift?" Stella asked as she kneeled down and Lucy hopped on her back.

"Let's go!" Lucy yelled happily while her curly blonde hair bounced up and down quickly.

They always did this. Stella gave Lucy a piggyback ride ever since she was 3 and it was like a tradition now. Stella bolted down the hallway while Lucy wooed joyfully and they ran into someone.

"Stella, didn't they teach you in school not to run in the hallways?" Mac asked Stella with a stern look and they kissed for a moment.

"Oh, you know I was a daredevil in school, Mac. Did they ever tell you to stay out of the way of someone running out the hallway?" Stella asked her husband with a wink. Stella could've run Mac down if she wasn't paying attention like she was.

"No, you are actually the first person to tell me that. Do you remember when we were running down the hall about a year ago?" Mac asked while he chuckled.

"Yeah, when you were chasing me with a spider in a container and the hall happened to be wet. Of course I remember that. We both wiped out and the spider ran into the office and it was like a stampede." Stella explained with a semi-red tone in her cheeks.

"I know, it was pretty bad and I'm still sorry about that." Mac said while he pulled her in for a hug and Lucy started to get impatient and pulled on some of Stella's hair.

"It's alright and it was fun anyway but it hurt. I got to go, we can reminisce memories later. I have to get Lucy to Danny and Lindsay." Stella laughed and blew a kiss to him. He caught it and put it on his lips.

"Okay, I love you!" Mac said with a smile.

"I love you too." Stella replied while she dashed the rest of the way while Lucy screamed with excitement.

----------

"Where are they?" Lindsay asked Danny while she paced back and forth.

"I'm sure they are coming. You shouldn't be worried." Danny reassured Lindsay and she hugged him. They stood like this for a moment until something caught Lindsay's attention.

"Do you hear that?" Lindsay asked and looked to her left. Danny followed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes", Danny answered with a big smile. "I do hear it."

Stella was laughing while Lucy squealed in excitement. They stopped in front of Danny and Lindsay. Stella kneeled down again and Lucy hopped off.

"Thanks for the lift, Stella!" Lucy said with a big smile and jumped into Stella's arms.

"No problem, Lucy. Anytime you need a lift and I'm in the lab just count on me whenever you need someone." Stella told her with a wink.

Soon, Lucy ran back to her parents and stood in between them and stared up with fascination.

"Well, it looks like we should get going. We'll let you know how we're doing." Lindsay said happily as she hugged her dear friend goodbye. Danny gave Stella a hug as well.

"If you don't have time, you can tell me when you get back." Stella said with tears in her eyes. They were the perfect family. She's so lucky she had Mac in her life.

"I'll call you; I promise. You updated me almost every day when we weren't in Jamaica with you so we can do the same. And tell Mac we said goodbye too." Danny mentioned with a wide smile.

"I will. Bye." Stella said happily and waved to them as they walked out.

--------

Lucy was watching all of the sights out of the window. All sorts of smiles and giggles filled the car while she looked forward. Danny and Lindsay smiled happily. Lucy fell asleep for a short while; she stayed awake for most of the trip. Due to Lucy's heavy sleeping, Danny carried her into their hotel room. Lucy got her own bed.

Danny and Lindsay were cuddling while they watched their daughter sleep peacefully. They could tell she was sleeping because of how her toes twitched lightly and she smiled often.

"Aw, look at her, Danny. She's so beautiful." Lindsay stated while she cuddled into Danny's chest.

"I know. We've came so far you and I. I think she earned a lot of the beauty from you." Danny said with a wink and they leaned in for a kiss.

"She earned a lot of beauty from you too. That blonde hair and blue eyes definitely couldn't have come from me. She's got a little of my attitude too…and craziness." Lindsay said with a laugh and she looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have the both of you in my life. If you two were the only people in my life, I'd be happy for a lifetime." Danny explained with a big smile and Lindsay let out an 'aw'.

"I feel the exact same way, Danny." Lindsay said while she rested her eyes. He rubbed her back romantically and checked out his watch. It was 11:28. Lucy was sleeping for a while and she would probably be up soon.

Danny looked over and Lucy was still sleeping. Danny rested his eyes too and put his head down on the pillow. Little did they know, Lucy was already awake and got up slowly from her bed. She jumped on their bed and they shot up. She was jumping up and down while she laughed.

"Wake up sleepy heads." Lucy said while she was pulled down by Danny and he started tickling her.

"Are you ready to go to the beach?" Lindsay asked with a grin and Lucy shook her head really fast.

"Yes! Let's go!" Lucy exclaimed while she ran to the door and was about to leave.

"Hey, you need a bathing suit and you need suntan lotion too." Danny mentioned and she stomped back over with a fake pout.

Lindsay helped her daughter get into her bathing suit and they both helped apply the lotion. Soon they were off to the beach and Lucy moved rhythmically to a song in the backseat. Lucy loved music too. She had mixed tastes of music and that was always a good thing; she loved all genres. She could name all of them too and she is only 5 now.

Soon, they could hear the lapping of waves against rocks in the distance and they knew they had met their destination.

It was Wildwood beach. It was a nice, cozy beach with dark sand in the beginning and it got lighter as you went toward the water. Danny and Lindsay watched their daughter running quickly in front of them on the boardwalk. Soon, they were walking in the sand and Lucy cringed at first.

"Ow! That's hot!" Lucy shrieked and jumped back onto the step.

"That's how it always is, Lucy. Trust me. It's your first time to the beach so you will get used to it soon enough." her father told her with a wink and she nodded her head intently.

"I have an idea. I'll stand over here for a minute with mommy while you set up daddy and we can just run the whole way so I don't burn my feet.", Lucy explained quickly and Danny gave in.

"Alright, you girls wait here, okay?" Danny asked while they both nodded back to him. He picked a nice spot that wasn't far from the water. Danny walked out far though and he couldn't see Lindsay or Lucy in sight. The boardwalk must've been about 100 feet away. He decided to text her to tell them where he was and that he was ready.

"Let's go!" Lucy said happily as she and Lindsay dodged through the sand without their flip-flops on. Lucy squealed in delight when she saw her dad in the distance. Soon enough, they jumped onto the blanket and sighed in relief.

"Was it that hot?" Danny asked while he laughed a bit.

"Yes, it is. You're wearing sneakers, Danny. That's just weird." Lindsay said with a wink and took out a bottle of water for her and Lucy. Lucy thanked her and gulped some down.

"No, it's not. Guys who wear flip-flops are weird. I won't be put into that category, thank you very much." Danny said to Lindsay while he stuck his tongue out at her. Lucy just kept staring at the water. She got off of the blanket slowly and started walking toward the water. Fear filled her eyes as she stared blankly and swallowed nervously. Danny and Lindsay walked behind her and walked toward the water. The big waves scared her badly.

When the waves would come, the kids would run away and come back.

Danny and Lindsay stepped into the water and they looked at back with her reassuringly.

"It will be fine, Lulu. Come on…" Danny convinced her and she grabbed onto each other their hands. She gripped their hands tightly and they held them tighter. She saw the wave coming and tried to run away.

"It will be fine, Lucy. We got you." Lindsay told her with a big smile.

The wave came closer and slammed down. A wave of rushing water came toward her. Lucy closed her eyes tightly and she felt the water fly by her and she still survived. Danny and Lindsay looked down at her scared figure.

"See, it was fine. Do you want to make a sand castle?" Lindsay asked excitedly and Lucy liked the idea. They made a big fortress together and it didn't take long either. Danny took a picture of Lindsay and Lucy in front of the castle and another with Danny in the picture. Lucy found beautiful seashells as well; about 30 of them to be exact. It was about 5 o'clock now and they spent most of this fun-filled day on the beach. They were going to spend the rest of their night on the boardwalk.

They stopped and at a pizza place named, 'Jerry's'.

"Do you think Stella and Mac will like the seashells I got them?" Lucy asked before biting into a slice of pizza.

"Of course they will. Did you have fun so far?" Lindsay asked while taking a sip of her soda and while also holding Danny's hand.

"Yeah, it's so much fun! I wish we didn't have to stay for just one day." Lucy explained with a pout.

"That's good but we have to get back. New York needs us and besides, we'll be back next summer." Danny told her with a wink and she smiled widely.

"I know…but it's soo long away from now. What are we going to do after this?" Lucy asked with anticipation and finished her pizza.

"Well, we were going to go into the arcade for a bit and see if we can win something. Does that sound fun?" Lindsay asked her while she stood up and threw the trash away.

"Yes! Let's go now! Come on, Daddy." Lucy exclaimed while she pulled Lindsay behind her and Lindsay laughed at Danny. He ran and caught up to them.

Lucy and her parents had a great time at the arcade. They won about 10 animals; that's a lot of animals for a little kid.

Danny, Lindsay and Lucy were now relaxing in the hotel room and Lucy was asleep.

"Today was great, wasn't it?" Danny asked while he and Lindsay cuddled under the covers.

"Yes, it was so nice. I agree with Lucy that it should have been a longer vacation but it's true that New York needs us." Lindsay explained while she yawned.

"We should bring the whole team with us the next time we have a vacation, like in Jamaica." Danny said while his blue eyes burned passionately.

"Yeah, it was great that week. Mac and Stella got married. It was such a wonderful vacation. You know maybe we can even bring Lucy to Montana when we visit again. She's never been there either." Lindsay asked with a wink.

"Yeah, maybe next summer. I would love for her to meet her other family; she's already met mine." Danny admitted and pushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her romantically.

"I love my life." Lindsay told him and fell asleep.

"I love my life too." Danny said before he closed his eyes.

-----

Danny, Lindsay and Lucy were already ready to go when it was about 10 o'clock in the morning. The many animals covered the backseat because Lucy wanted them all to be comfortable.

"Goodbye, New Jersey. I'll miss you." Lucy said while she waved goodbye to New Jersey before they made their way out onto the highway.

Danny and Lindsay smiled at each other and nodded at each other. They were so proud of Lucy. Lindsay stared at the scenery and forgot to do one thing.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Stell, how are you?" Lindsay asked Stella with a smile.

"_Hey, it's you! I'm good. How was New Jersey? Are you heading back?" Stella asked with a big smile while Mac looked on._

"Yes, yes, we're on our way back. It was great; a lot of great things happened." Lindsay answered and winked at Danny.

"_What happened, Linds?! You've got to tell me EVERYTHING. I've got time…I'm listening." Stella exclaimed and took a seat on Mac's sofa. _

"Well…" Lindsay started to explain the great moments of their family getaway.

**AN: Yaay! I really hoped you liked my first DL fic. Please, review. J And I'm going to try to write another chapter to When All Is Lost, What Remains? so look out for it. It could possibly be any day this week and if not, next week. I promise. ;) **


End file.
